The Tale of Two Foxes
by Neko-Koorime
Summary: Kitsune Nakira is on a thieving rampage. The Makai is worried and so is the Prince of the Spirit World. When he sends the Reikai Tentai in to apprehend her, they all might get more than they bargained for.
1. Intro Spirit World File

Name- Kitsune Nakira

Eyes-

In human form- Black

In half human form- Blue

In demon form- silver

In fox form- golden

Hair-

In human form- Black

In half human form- Black

In demon form- Black, fox ears and tail, all silver tipped

In fox form- See demon form above

Age- 285

Race- Fox demon, half silver, half dark

Height- 6'9

Weight- 112

Build- Slim

Personality- Is a bit sleepy most of the time, but knows when to wake up and smell the hot cocoa. Hard to wake her up without it. Keep away from Sugar at all other times though!

Skills- Dark fire, Fox flame, Blaze Burn, Trans, Mask spirit energy, Trickster's Reverse, Kyprioth's Strike (Uses opponents attack back at them)

Profession- Thief

Enjoys her work thoroughly. Has no relationship with anyone at the moment, not since her fiancée supposedly died. She doesn't believe it, but there is not much she can do, not being aloud to leave the Makai.


	2. A Visit

Disclaimer- I don't own YYH...

Kitsune suppressed a smile as she listened to the gossip in the streets of the village. All the buzz was about the Shadow Vixen, the thief who was breaking in for fun into the highest security places. Rumor was that her next target was the mansion of Michio Murazakiya, the richest man in the Makai.

That rumor had been started by herself, of course. Her real target wasn't even in the Makai, but that was all the more reason to keep it a secret. She paused in a doorway and knocked on the door. No answer. She rolled her eyes and pulled a lock pick out of her hair. Inserting it into the lock she picked it carefully, silently, and in a matter of seconds. She carefully slid open the door and walked inside, still silent as a mouse.

A dog demon was busy over the stove, humming softly to herself. Needless to say she was quite surprised when Kit held the edge of a sai to the back of her neck.

"Don't move." She says, trying not to laugh.

"Kit…you need to stop doing that…it's not funny!"

Kit smiles at her best friend. "Oh yes it is, Hotaru! You just don't think the same way as you used to…"

The dog demon Hotaru sighs. "Or, Kit, I've grown up, and you remain as child-like as ever."

Kit smiles again. "That could be true…."

A little demon runs in.

"Mommy! Aunty Kit!"

Kit picks the 3-year-old boy up. "Hello, Canis…"

The boys dog ear wiggle a little bit. "Aunty Kit!" He hugs her tightly. "It's been fowever since I've seen you!"

Kit chuckles. "I've been busy lately. I just dropped by to see how you guys were doing before I left."

Hotaru raises an eyebrow. "Uh-huh…so where are you headed?"

"The Spirit World…"

Hotaru sighs and turns back to the stove.

"So I've heard this Shadow Vixen is heading to Michio's place… Is that true?"

"You know how rumors are…you can never be too sure who really starts them…Who knows, maybe she started it herself to distract the authorities…"

Hotaru groans. "TheVault…."

Kit claps happily. "Bravo! But now I really must be going! It might take a while to get there, and Shadow Vixen's heist is scheduled for tonight. Ta-ta!" She waves as she exits the door.

"Oh, by the way, Hotaru, you might want to change that lock. Far too easy to pick…"

She shuts the door promptly after that, and walks out into the streets. She had to get their before dinner time. She didn't like eating and then going into portals. It made her sick…


	3. The Codename

_I keep forgetting my Disclaimers..._

_Youko- I'll do it for you then...No, Neko does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, though I do own her!_

_Neko- HEY! You do not!_

_Youko- Want to bet?_

_Neko- :mumbles something about No, I'd lose:_

**In the Spirit World**

The four boys looked around in confusion as the Prince of the Spirit World was rambling to the ogre, George.

"And next time, remember the chocolate sprinkles!"

Yusuke starts chuckling but stops as Koenma turns around.

"Now. I assume at least one of you has heard of the thefts going on, correct?"

Hiei and Kurama nod.

"Good. Now, Your assignment is to catch the culprit, this, Shadow Vixen. The rumors are that she'll be robbing a certain Michio Murazakiya tonight, so I suggest that you head there-"

"No, we shouldn't."

"Excuse me, Kurama?"

"That rumor nearly did exactly as it was supposed to do. Michio Murazakiya maybe a real person, but when a thief is rumored to strike there, they are going after a much bigger prey. Usually one place in particular."

"Oh really? And where would that be? There is no bigger goldmine in the Makai."

"Shadow Vixen isn't going to be striking in the Makai. She's going to be striking here."

"But what is there here- The Vault!"

Kurama nods. "One of the most tempting targets for a thief. Especially one with such a large reputation."

"Are you sure though?"

"Quite."

Koenma sighs. "Alright then. Your assignment is to guard the Vault. No mistakes. If she gets away-"

Kuwabara, dense as always, just realized something. "Whoa, Shadow Vixen is a girl?"

A groan spreads across the room, but no one answers.


	4. Stake Out

A shadow crept across the grounds, barely visible against the darkness of the night and trees. Years of practice showed with every silent step. Dressed completely in loose yet secure night dark clothing, the figure blended in almost perfectly, except for the glint of silver eyes behind the black cloth mask.

Kit smiled to herself. Her hair was pulled back, and her ears flattened. She'd even dipped her tail in black washable dye to avoid any hint of silver being noticed. That would be far too incriminating. She glanced at the woods around her. Seemed to be normal enough. But surrounded by plant life always made her uneasy on a job, though she knew quite well that he certainly wasn't hanging out here. Though there could be others with the same powers, she doubted it, and most of all-

/Focus! You need to focus! There is no traps here using plants and you know it! So forget about it and FOCUS/

Sometimes the mental pep talks were insanely useful. Especially when she caught her mind wandering like that. As she walked by a vine, she didn't notice it turn to watch her with tiny flower like eyes. Or were they eye-like flowers? She'd already convinced herself they weren't there.

* * *

Hiei chuckled to himself from the rooftop a couple acres from the creeping figure. 

"She just walked right past your plants, Kurama. The ones that are supposed to trigger the traps..."

Kuwabara, who was still shocked each time they referred to her as a girl, stared in awe. Yusuke rolls his eyes and whacks Kuwabara upside the head to make him quit drooling with his mouth wide open. "Close it, or something might land in it."

Kuwabara shuts his mouth instantly.

Kurama was silent and watching the woods. He knew what Hiei had told him before he had said it. The plants in the forest were telling him everything, even the ones that he hadn't planted. Though he wasn't sure quite why, he was anxious to see her.

(--Youko's thoughts--) (-Kura's thoughts-)

-- It sounds like her style…I'm wondering if I should have just let you guys stake out 'Michio's' - -

-Why do you always say that as if it's a joke? –

--Because it is. Michio is actually a thief who has accumulated great wealth and settled down. He has a pact with the other thieves. He plays scapegoat for them when they rob other places, and fakes being robbed, as long as they don't steal from him. - -

-So why didn't you let us? –

--Because I'm curious…--

- You're not going to be able to do anything with her you know…she's going right to a cell… -

- - Not that kind of curious…and they call me a pervert…I want to see if I know this person! --

- Sure…-

-- Why is it no one believes me when I'm telling the truth? –

- Because your you…-

--I'm also you, and they seem to trust you just fine…--

Kurama would have cut the mind link if he could, but that wasn't possible.

And Youko had just started his rant…and that could go on for hours…

Hiei saw a strange set of expressions cover the fox's face but decided it was probably just Youko talking about something and now Kurama was tired of listening but couldn't stop.

(--- Hiei's thoughts…those that are projected anyway ---)

---Youko, you're boring him to death…---

--And I don't see why- Hi, Hiei…--

---Hn. You're boring him to death…--

-- Boring who? Oh…Shuuichi? Nah…he's just- really bored…okay but that's my right being locked inside most of the time… --

Hiei leaves. It was pointless.

"Kurama, just tune him out. He's gonna go on like that forever…"

"I know…" Kurama says groaning.

Kuwabara looks around confused and it takes Yusuke about three seconds longer than it took Hiei to realize what's going on.

"What's he ranting about this time?"

Kurama stops for a moment to listen and rolls his eyes. "He's still going on about how I should let him take over more often…"

Yusuke chuckles. "I think that would drive the females in the complex crazy."

Kuwabara still hadn't caught on yet.

* * *

Kit stopped as she saw a vine. It was in the perfect position to be a trap. Rolling her eyes she walks around it and moves on. 

"Amateurs…"

Her instincts called her to a halt again. This time the trap wasn't as obvious but still visibly there. The net was cleverly disguised as canopy. She goes around it and moves on. A few minutes had past without a trap when suddenly she had this feeling to move to the left. She obeys and what looks like a Giant Venus Fly trap snaps over the place she had just been. On closer inspection, it was just a Venus Trap Plant. Made to capture but not eat. A lot of careful breeding had been put into that one.

She could see that the trees were thinning out. That was good. But she did expect a final trap.

Sure enough.

The trees closed up behind her, and the ones in front of her got quite close together. Kit pulled out a whip from her side and lashed it around a branch, using it to flip her self up. She navigates over the tree branches and climbs up, pulling herself up with the whip if she couldn't do it her self. Soon she'd cleared he barricade and had reached the edge of the forest. She jumps down and lands on the grass, carefully and gracefully.

* * *

Kurama was staring absently at the forest and only half listening to Youko's current rant topic which was how anti-social Kurama was getting. 

--Honestly. The girls love you! The guys all want to be you! And you spend your time with Dork and Brain-dead moron over there! Now does that make any sense? NO! And- "--

Kurama was officially not listening now. Something was moving in the trees.

-- Whoa! Don't stand up so fast! It's not- HOLY HELLO! HOW'D SHE MAKE IT OUT? --

"Guys…look…" Kurama said quietly. The others stand up.

"What is it Kurama? Did she light the forest on fi- HOLY CHEESE ON RYE! HOW'D SHE GET OUT OF THERE?"

"I don't know…but I think we'd better hide…"

Kuwabara stared at the forest. "I don't see anything…"

Hiei rolled his eyes and started toward the other rooftop. The one with the staircase. "I'll be inside…You two stay out here with the dunce…"

Yusuke stops him. "No, Hiei. Stay out here, In case Shadow Vixen gets away. Your spirit energy will give you away, but mine won't…"

Hiei simply stares for a moment then shrugs and turns back to take a seat, out of view. "Whatever you say…"

He closes his eyes and looks like he was asleep.

Kurama however, continues looking out at the forest. The creeping figure was closer now, though still only a black blur. No spirit energy was sensible.

"Dang…she's good…"

* * *

Kit hated open spaces. Far too exposed. She was fairly sure no one was there, but then again…she wasn't always right… 

She thought she saw something moving, but maybe she was hallucinating…Was she really that nervous?

/ What do I have to be nervous about/

She couldn't think of an answer. She shrugs and keeps creeping. No need to be jumpy. No one knew she was coming…it wasn't possible. She ignored nagging doubts at the back of her head, and was surprised to find herself at the door. Kit looks up and thought she saw a flash, but nothing was there.

/Why am I so jittery/

* * *

Kurama ducked as he saw her look up. Why hadn't he ducked earlier? Youko chuckled inside his head. 

-- Ah…Are you getting staring tendencies? –

- No! I was just watching her…-

-- Uh huh…--

Kurama gives up arguing with the spirit fox. It was pointless…

"Hiei…wake up…She's- Where's Kuwabara?"

"The baka is unconscious…."

"Wonderful…we'll need to stay out here because right about now, she's probably inside…" His fox senses picked up a sound of the door click shut.

-- She didn't lock it…shows experience…--

-Why's that? -

--Unlocked doors make for an easier getaway…among other advantages--

Kurama turned to the others. Well, other…Kuwabara didn't count…

"She's in….and she left the door open, which means she's relatively sure she'll be out soon. We're going to wait out here in case she does get out."

---Which is likely…---

- Be nice Hiei…-

---I don't do nice…---

- Or so you say…-

**_Ah...I don't own the characters, or anything like that...except for Kitsune Nakira...Sorry this one took forever...I had the hardest time typing this up..._**

**_Your friendly neighborhood Writer/Thief, Neko_**

**_Youko- Yeah Right..._**

**_SHUT IT!_**


	5. Introduction of the Heart

Kit peered around the corner. No sound or anything.

It was too easy.

She strode out into the center of the room. This was the one where all the big stuff was kept. But what she was here for a tiny thing. One that would be kept in a different room.

Kit looked around for security devices. A couple cameras, nothing she couldn't sneak past.

One ear twitched.

Someone was coming. Kit flattened herself against a wall and waited. Someone, a human by the smell of him, was coming into the room. His black hair was slicked back, and he was dressed in green. Did they change the uniform for security guards?

However, the human charged up his…finger?

"Come out, Shadow Vixen. I know you're here!"

Kit remained silent. He was well informed. But not well enough. She simply slipped behind him, still in the shadows.

"If you come out now, I won't have to hurt you."

He swerved around so he would be staring right at her. If he could see her.

"I know you are there. Come out."

Finally, tired of this, Kit surfaced from the shadows.

"You have been trained well. But not well enough. **Darkness cloud!**"

Most likely he'd recover soon enough, but in the mean time the darkness would confuse him so bad, he would probably break a few things in the process of trying to find a sufficient source of light to banish her cloud. Meanwhile, she'd be moving on.

With a smirk, she swept to the next room.

Break

Bash. Boom. Bing. CRASH!

Hiei and Kurama both stared at where the noise was coming from.

"Okay."

"Hn. A girl putting up that much of a fight? Unlikely. The baka is probably doing it himself."

"Yes, but why? Should we investigate?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes…"

Kurama flung himself over the rail gracefully, Hiei was following close behind. Both landed on their feet and they started into the open door. Inside, they found Yusuke fighting with…a cloud of darkness?

"Yusuke."

The human had been charging up his Spirit gun and at the sound of Hiei's voice had fired. Right at Hiei, of course. When the dust settled back onto the objects around them, the darkness was gone, and Hiei was sheathing the sword he'd used to protect himself.

"Hn."

"Yusuke, what happened?"

"Shadow Vixen! She threw this cloud at me and now she's gone."

"Yusuke, you can't throw a cloud…"

"I know that, but she can apparently."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How sure?" Hiei interrupted.

"Very!"

"Okay, we'll solve this later. In the meantime, we've got to find her."

Hiei and Yusuke nod, but look over at Kurama. "You stay here."

"What? Why?"

"No reason, someone has to stay here, and there's no reason you shouldn't."

"I'm sure."

But the other two left leaving him at the door of this room. Oh yes, what friends…

Break

Near her goal, Kit got more and more cautious. The Heart was near, she could feel it. Having taken part in its creation, she would know better than nearly anyone. Everything else dulled from her senses now, except for the pulsing energy of the Heart.

Oh yes, it was near. She could almost see it. It was just around this corner. With a smirk she dashed around the last corner and nearly ran into it. Sitting on a pedestal, somewhat over shadowed by the glow, glare, and glory of the objects around it, was a rose. Not a living one of course, but a rose made of glass, filled with silver and black mist, and shining in the center was small heart shaped piece of metal. She could feel its comforting aura from here.

Carefully treading toward it, Kit placed her hand gently on it. The warm feeling she had missed for so long reminded her terribly of him, but she ignored the hard pang of sadness as she lifted the Heart from the pedestal. It still felt the same as it had 17 years ago. And now it was hers again.

Pulling a piece of dark cloth from her pocket, she carefully begins to wrap her prize. But the sound of something charging up causes her to turn. She'd been so oblivious while handling her prize, she hadn't heard anything.

"Huh? Oh, human, you got out of my cloud. Congrats. Feel like getting out of another one? What the-"

The point of a katana was barely piercing the cloth on her back, but she knew it was there. Geez, this just wasn't her day.

"Alright, Shadow Vixen, Game's over, hand it over."

Her eyes narrow from behind her mask. "Over my dead body."

The person holding the katana scoffed. "If only that could be arranged…"

She glares over her shoulder though she couldn't see anything of him. "No comments from you, shorty."

When the katana pressed a little harder in, she wondered what it was she had said. She'd only called him shorty because he reminded her of a friend of hers she'd once called shorty much to his disamusment, but always to hers. She hadn't even meant to call him that.

The human with the gun like finger chuckled. "Hey, so Kuwabara isn't the only one who calls you that, Hi-"

"Focus, Spirit Detective!"

Beneath their covering, Kit's ears twitch. "So you're a Spirit Detective, eh? Huh…No wonder you aren't wearing the security uniform."

"Heck, Lady, don't even wear my school uniform."

"Ah, rebel wanna-be. Pity…you are failing you know? Taking orders from a three-year-old… "

The human shook with anger. "All right that's enough…"

"Oh I don't think so… You see…while we were having this lovely chat, I was charging a special attack of mine… you've already seen it… or have you? How well can you see the darkness?"

Expanding from her hands the darkness cloud came again, and encompassed the whole room. She pulled away quietly from the short one with the katana. She quickly left the room. She was low on ki, so the quicker she got to the door, the better.

She slowed near the exit. She was so close now, no one, no one, could stop her…

She stepped into view of the door way, when another figure stepped out in front of her.

She resisted the urge to curse. "Geez...you people really like getting in my way don't you?" Why don't you just step aside and save me the trouble of having to dispatch you?"

This appeared to be a red-headed human. "Sorry, Can't do that. Shadow Vixen, put the treasure down, and you don't have to get hurt"

"Wannabet? I'm not putting this down, not for anything in the world

The red head sighed. "I hate it when negotiations go sour."

In his hand, a rose burst into a vine. Kit skidded backwards in shock. _Another plant user? Great._

"Huh. You're going to fight me? Fine, suit yourself."

A metal katana formed in her hands, out of nowhere. Her powers being over metal as well as darkness, she could from it into whatever shape she liked. However, as she was quickly reminded, her ki was low, and she wouldn't be able to hold it very long, putting aside making a second if the first was lost. The darkness around them seemed to pull in towards the blade, hiding it from view. Not one to waste time on words when actions were needed, Kit flipped over the male's head, only to have herself pulled back down to earth again by the vine whip.

The whip lashed out and made her drop her weapon. She had Kit been the cursing type, she would have then. But before she could do anything, even run, the whip wrapped around her, starting at her waist and continuing until it had locked her arms against her sides. She was still a good distance away, maybe she could break free

Even as she struggled, she knew it was hopeless. She'd struggled many times against a similar whip, and never won. Ever.

She watched as out of the corner of her eye, the boy pulled out a small fruit-like seed. Wary of such things, having been subdued by something like this before, Kit groaned. This didn't look good. However, he just placed it on the ground and stepped back. 10 seconds later, the seed split open releasing a pink and blue mist. Suddenly, Kit felt very sleepy.

"I hate…Lul…la…bi…see…" She yawned widely." …dzzzzzzzzzzz"

She collapsed in a heap on the floor, as a fox. That's the way she usually slept. So her system automatically switched to fox form when she slept. The gas would put her out for nearly a day. The whip fell limply to the floor.

Break

Kurama scooped the little fox up in one motion. She didn't even move.

-- Hey…she's still as susceptible to that as she was a long time ago… --

- You know her? -

-- Know her? I was her fiancée! As you humans would put it. I prefer to put it this way. She was my mate. Or, should I say, is. --

- Great… How are we going to tell Koenma that.-

-- We're not… --


End file.
